


we're here for you (until the end of time)

by momomonie



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Comforting, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, LMAO, but zach is an exception, eugene hates hugs, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomonie/pseuds/momomonie
Summary: eugene hides and zach finds him.





	we're here for you (until the end of time)

After shooting the video, Eugene didn’t stay around with the other Try Guys like he normally does.

He just walked away and eventually broke into a sprint to the men’s bathroom.

He took a shaky breath, furiously blinking away tears that were starting to well up in his eyes. ‘ _Fucking_ _crybaby_ ,’ he thought. He shuffled to the sink, gripping on it until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. He felt a tear slip down his cheek, which he wiped away furiously.

He didn’t dare look up at the mirror, no, he doesn’t want to look at such sensitive and insecure boy— ** _man_**.

He sighed, moving a hand to his fluffy hair, which stuck out against his wet, pale face. He stayed in silence, lost in his own thoughts.

He didn’t even hear the muffed sounds from the other side of the door, nor the door opening and closing with a soft click.

“Eu-Eugene?” The concerned voice of Zach filled the dead air, who’s question was returned with silence. The youngest Try Guy bit his bottom lip, the gears in his head moving, trying to find an idea to make Eugene notice him.

 _Click_.

He was doubtful of the idea, but he would do anything just to comfort his best friend. He silently walked until he was behind Eugene, carefully not to accidentally slip on the wet spots of the bathroom flooring. He faced the taller man, who’s back is still turned away from him, took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist, pressing himself up him.

Eugene felt the sudden warmth from his lower back and froze.

His vice grip on the sink dramatically loosened. He lifted a shaky hand to the touch the exposed wrist of the person, “Zach?” He cursed himself for saying it in such a small voice.

He felt Zach’s head move up and down against his back, which made Eugene stand up a bit straighter. This forced him to look at the mirror, and he was a staring contest with a man with dark, fluffy hair that contrasts with the tomato-red like face. His eyes bloodshot with tears still streaming down his face.

With skinny arms wrapped around his torso.

“Zach,” he started, “w-what’s this?” He poked at Zach arm, making the other giggle. “Affection.” Zach unconsciously cuddled into Eugene’s back even more, who was even more uncomfortable. “Disgusting.” His disgust for any type of affection, especially hugs, came out in this moment. “Oh, right,” came from Zach, who sounded embarrassed and…sad?

The scrawny arms that were wrapped around him vanished and took the warmth with it, which made him whimper a bit; despite not loving the contact, he sure loved the warmth from the hug.

“I’m-I’m sorry Eugene, I should’ve asked you if I could—God, I fucked up! I’m so sorry.” Eugene turned around to face the younger. The poor guy couldn’t even look at him in the eye, constantly shifting his foot from one to another, playing with the fabric of his shirt.

Eugene felt bad.

 _Woah, that’s a first_.

“Hey,” he gave Zach’s shoulder a friendly push, “it’s fine. I-I actually liked it?” Eugene stuttered out, he doesn’t like being this vulnerable, let alone with the youngest Try Guy.

“Really.” It doesn’t even sound like a question, it sounded more like a statement. It was said in the most deadpan and—some other emotion Eugene couldn’t identify well—voice he’s ever heard.

He knew this would be weird but here goes nothing.

He engulfed the smaller boy into an awkward, stiff hug. Zach’s eyes widened in shock, but basically relaxed against Eugene, wrapping his arms around the Asian’s waist again.

“We—your best friends, are always there for you, ‘Gene. Remember that.” Zach said, his voice quite muffled against Eugene’s polo. Eugene’s shoulders relaxed, melting a little bit into the hug.

“I know, Zach. I know.” He patted the said boy’s head. “Thank you.”

 


End file.
